


La cacería

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: En el aquelarre géminis existe un evento celestial durante  cada luna llena donde las mujeres son cazadas como presas.Kai es un cazador nato y sabia a quién quería.Él y Bonnie podían actuar como enemigos frente al mundo, pero sus cuerpos se entendían perfectamente.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo tengo literal hace más de un mes en mis borradores y no abandonaba mi cabeza, me pedía que lo comparta y aquí está.   
> Empecé con una idea y terminé con algo diferente, literal que la historia se escribió sola.
> 
> Puede que más adelante suba la traducción en Inglés de este trabajo

Una mirada, eso fue todo lo que le tomó a ella para que Kai cayera rendido a sus pies. Una mirada y él ya sabía que era suyo. Ella no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él, podía pensar que era un amor común, pero Kai ya había pasado esa instancia.

Ella era como el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Si no la tenía, sentía que podía morir. Ella era la razón de su existir, él sabía que su vida sin ella no tenía sentido.

Kai podía fingir que estos sentimientos que ardían lentamente en su pecho no estaban, pero sería una completa mentira. Una parte de él reconoce que ella podía destruirlo, como también podía hacerlo sentir completo, ¿Lo peor? Ella solo tenía que decir unas palabras.

La vida antes de ella se sentía como un mundo en silencio y sin color, no sabe cómo pudo existir tanto tiempo sin ella. Desde que la vio, sintió que respiraba y veía el mundo por primera vez. Ella lo podía destruir completamente y sería un maldito privilegio, él estaría con una sonrisa esperándola si eso significaba que podía tenerla por un momento.

Maldición, y encajaban tan perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Kai la conocía mejor que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

Aunque intenten negarlo, aunque actúen como si fueran enemigos, sus cuerpos se conocían de una manera tan celestial e íntima que haría a los pecadores parecer santos.

Dentro de Kai surgía un instinto animal cada vez que sentía su presencia o la veía, necesitaba que ella sea suya o sentía que podía morir. El mismo instinto animal estaba surgiendo en este momento mientras corría por el bosque.

En el aquelarre géminis existía un ritual sagrado, donde durante cada luna llena las mujeres representaban a una presa que corría por el bosque, mientras que los hombres representaban a los hombres lobos, en total modo de acecho. Este ritual se celebraba para festejar la fertilidad de las mujeres hace más de 1000 años y potenciaba la magia de las brujas, pero actualmente es más una excusa para tener sexo.

Kai sabía que tendría que jugar sucio para atrapar a Bonnie, ella no lo dejaría tenerla fácilmente, pero eso era lo emocionante. La cacería, las ansias de tenerla, dejar a sus instintos más primitivos salir a cazar a su chica, devorarla, adorarla y poseerla.

Hace media hora había empezado la cacería, pero Kai tuvo que esperar unos 15 minutos para entrar encubierto al bosque. Como líder del aquelarre, él tenía el puesto más valorado en la cacería, todas las mujeres querían ser cazadas por él.

Él solo quería a una mujer y estaba por buscarla.

Usando un hechizo para aumentar sus sentidos, se paró en medio del bosque y agudizó su oído y olfato.

Escuchó los ruidos de pies corriendo, ruidos de sexo, la madera partiéndose ante el peso de la magia en el aire. En medio del caos que era el bosque en ese momento, Kai pudo captar perfectamente el olor a miel y vainilla combinados en el aire a unos metros de él; claramente Bonnie estaba cerca y seguro bajo algún hechizo de encubrimiento que él le enseñó. A ella le gusta burlarse de él.

"Sal de donde quieras que estés, Bonster" sus palabras le causaron risa a ella.

"¿Por qué saldría Kai? Estoy muy bien así" Kai sintió como las manos de ella pasaban por su espalda desnuda, acariciandola lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Maldición, él podía sentir las ondas de poder que lo rodeaban y éstas se intensificaron cuando ella empezó a tocarlo. La magia de él también salió disparada y rodeó todo el bosque, pero principalmente rodeo la magia de Bonnie y se engancharon como si quisieran fusionarse. La magia de los dos se conocían y llamaban a sus dueños a estar más cerca y enlazarse.

" _Revelare_ " susurró Kai despacio, el hechizo permitió que la figura de Bonnie se revelara detrás de él.

"Eso es jugar sucio, Malachai" Dios, él odiaba su nombre pero viniendo de ella sonaba como el cielo.

"Pensé que amabas como juego" Kai se volteó lentamente, Bonnie empezó a retroceder hasta quedar presionada contra un árbol. "Ya sabes, duro, ágil, rápido. Y deberías saber Bon, que yo siempre ganó"

Él la miró fijamente y descubrió que ella solo tenía un conjunto de encaje negro con ligas y tacones, ella iba a ser su perdición. Bonnie lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa juguetona mientras extendía la mano para que él la tomara, ¿Cómo podría él resistirse a eso?

Kai se acercó rápidamente entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, las ubicó arriba de la cabeza de Bonnie y luego unió desesperadamente sus bocas como si fuera agua en un desierto y él un hombre muriendo de sed.

Sus bocas encajaban tan bien, eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Bonnie quería soltar sus manos pero Kai no se lo permitió, él tenía el control en esta situación o eso le gustaba creer.

Murmurando un hechizo que le daba a Kai la sensación de ardor en las manos, Bonnie logró liberarse y saltó sobre él rondeandole el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con sus piernas.

Kai se emocionó más, si era posible. Él amaba cuando ella usaba magia y más si la usaba en él. Sus conexiones con Bonnie estaban ligadas tanto a la pasión como al dolor.

Él la presionó contra el árbol mientras volvían a besarse apasionadamente, pasando su lengua por los labios de Bonnie, Kai esperó hasta que ella captará la indirecta para que habrá su boca y pasaran a besarse con lengua. El beso era muy duro, lenguas y dientes chocando.

La magia de los dos también salió como una explosión, como la salida del agua de una represa. La magia de los dos era tan fuerte que podía sentirse densamente en el aire como una capa extra, la naturaleza se despertó al llamado de la magia y el viento empezó a rugir de manera salvaje, los árboles se movían de manera errática como si fueran a arrancarse de sus raíces.

Kai pasó sus manos por el estómago de Bonnie acariciandolo lentamente, un contraste muy diferente a la manera en que sus bocas se estaban conectando. Luego de unos minutos de un beso apasionado, los dos se fueron calmando y comenzaron un ritmo lento y sensual, él empezó un camino con sus manos, ascendiendo por los pechos de Bonnie donde los apretó sobre el brasier y siguió el camino por la espalda de ella, sacándole el brasier y arrojandolo a un lado, dejándola cubierta solo con las bragas y las ligas en la parte inferior.

Bonnie soltó un gemido ahogado, las manos de Kai se encontraban cubiertas de anillos sánscritos de poder y protección que vibraban como si tuvieran vida propia ante la muestra de magia que los rodeaba a los dos. Ella sentía que cada toque de Kai era un choque eléctrico que despertaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Ella sentía que estar con Kai, era como poder tocar el cielo con las manos. 

_Todos los chicos buenos van al cielo, pero los chicos malos llevan el cielo a ti._

La bruja Bennett podía escuchar claramente a Caroline en su cabeza. Esa era una frase que le encantaba decir a la rubia, sobretodo luego de que ella y Elena descubrieron que se había acostado con Klaus Mikaelson.

Kai agarrandola del cuello sacó a Bonnie de sus pensamientos, él conectó sus miradas.

"Estuve esperando toda la semana para poder tenerte" el brujo la besó rápido en los labios. "Estabas tan cerca, pero no podía hablarte" otro beso. "No podía tocarte" bajó una mano y le acarició las clavículas. "No podía sentirte y eso me estaba matando"

Bonnie gimió cuando Kai presionó su parte baja contra la zona sensible de ella. Tenía puestas unas bragas finas y Kai solo estaba con jeans, por lo que la sensación fue áspera pero gratamente recibida.

Bonnie pasó sus manos por los hombros de Kai y lo acercó para otro beso, esta vez, parecía que una pequeña explosión siguió al encuentro de sus labios. La magia en el aire era tan densa, que ellos no se sorprenderían si alguien venía a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

"Odio esto, odio fingir que no nos gustamos, odio no poder besarte y tocarte frente a todos" murmuró Kai.

Bonnie bajó sus manos lentamente por la espalda de él, parecía una caricia suave pero sensual. Las manos de ella llegaron hasta el final y volvieron arriba, como si estuviera recorriendo la espalda de Kai.

Demandela, pero ella tenía una obsesión con la espada del brujo géminis, adoraba poder tocarlo y dejar marcas en él.

"También lo odio, pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo" murmuró Bonnie con la cabeza baja.

Kai tomó su barbija y subió la cabeza de ella lentamente. "¿Qué nos detiene? Di las palabras Bonnie y te prometo el mundo. Maldición, podrías estar reinando a mi lado en el aquelarre"

Bonnie suspiró, esta no era la primera vez que Kai le ofrecía esto: reinar a su lado. Para distraerlo, ella conectó sus bocas una vez más y bajó sus manos al cierre de los jeans de Kai. Él no se detuvo un segundo, sino que le devolvió el beso ferozmente como si estuvieran en una batalla.

El brujo géminis bajó sus manos y las metió dentro de las bragas de Bonnie donde empezó a acariciarla generando que ella suelte gemidos ahogados en su boca. Metió de golpe dos dedos dentro de ella y con el pulgar siguió acariciando el clítoris, podía pensar que era brusco pero en realidad era como le gustaba a Bonnie. Sus encuentros podían llegar a ser muy pasionales.

Bonnie bajó el cierre de los jeans y metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de Kai, agarró el miembro de Kai y empezó a acariciarlo.

Kai empezó a besarle el cuello y ella se arqueo ante esto.

Bonnie estaba apretando el miembro de Kai, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido y se separó unos centímetros de él.

"Kai, espera" dijo cuando él continuó besandole el cuello sin parar. "Creo que escuché algo".

Kai paró y agudizó sus sentidos, el hechizo todavía seguía funcionando.

Siempre que estaba cerca de Bonnie, todo su cuerpo, sentidos y pensamientos parecían centrarse solo en ella, pero esta vez él se obligó a concentrarse en su entorno.

Podía escuchar pasos sigilosos acercándose a ellos y la magia saliendo de la persona. Agudizó su olfato y solo le tomó unos segundos saber quién se acercaba.

Kai sintió como su magia rugía salvajemente queriendo atacar a la persona que se acercaba, pero respiró profundo, sacó sus dedos de adentro de ella y la bajó lentamente al suelo.

A ella no le gustaría que él atacara y si Bonnie se enojaba con él, bueno, que alguien vaya preparando un funeral porque Kai sabía que no podría controlarse de asesinar al responsable.

Bonnie observó a Kai petrificada, el brujo géminis de 6 pies de altura poseía una mirada fría que prometía dolor y venganza hacia la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

Kai con ella podía ser pasional, tenía momentos tiernos, momentos infantiles y graciosos, pero ¿Cómo era Kai con el resto del mundo? Solo habían 2 opciones: la primera opción era la de "te tolero" que significa que el brujo géminis registra tu existencia y puedes tener un pase con él donde no te insultaba sino que podes llegar a gustarle; pero la opción dos era la de "corre ahora mismo" donde Kai ignoraba tu existencia totalmente o solo la conocía porque llegaste a ponerte en su lado malo.

Bonnie corrió a buscar su brasier mientras maldecia, que Malachai Parker ponga esa mirada significaba problemas.

"Bonnie, sé que estás por aquí" Acercándose detrás de unos árboles a su derecha, estaba Luka Martín. Ella se reunía mucho con el brujo Martín para practicar hechizos y su latín, pero todo se complicó cuando él empezó a pensar que su amistad podría llegar a ser algo más.

La bruja Bennett acepta que al principio hubiera salido con él, pensaba que era lindo y un gran brujo pero cuando ella conoció a Malachai Parker, todos esos pensamientos se borraron de su mente y se centraron solamente en el líder del aquelarre Géminis.

Ella no conocía en ese momento el estatus de Kai dentro del aquelarre, solo pensó que era otro brujo más. Está bien, podía sentir el aura de Kai y ella podía decir que era muy poderoso y tenía un toque de magia antigua, pero no pensó que ese hombre tan grosero e infantil era el líder del aquelarre.

"Ocultate Kai, por favor" pidió Bonnie, nadie sabía lo que ellos dos tenían y ella quería mantenerlo así. Además, siempre que Kai veía a Luka, los dos tenían una confrontación que podía llegar a destruir medio bosque.

Kai iba a ignorar las palabras de Bonnie, él podía encargarse de Luka Martín, pero vio la cara de angustia de ella y se detuvo. 

"Maldición" murmuró por lo bajo Kai, se acercó rápidamente a Bonnie y la besó de manera dura.

La bruja Bennett sintió como algo la cubría. Se separaron del beso y Kai ya se encontraba oculto bajo un hechizo ' _invisique_ '. Bonnie miró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba totalmente cubierta con una túnica de terciopelo color rojo sangre con detalles de runas doradas a los costados que invocaban poder.

"Hey Bonnie, te estaba buscando" Luka finalmente llegó frente a ella. "Liv me dijo ibas a dar un paso por el bosque para hacer guardia y pensé que quizás querrías compañía" él le dio una sonrisa, pero la borró de forma rápida al verla vestida con la túnica.

"Luka, pensé que estabas en la cacería" dijo nerviosa Bonnie.

"¿A caso eso es..." parecía que Luka no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, pero luego de unos segundos continuó."¿Por qué estás cubierta con una túnica del consejo géminis?" Preguntó confundido el brujo. En el mundo sobrenatural existía el consejo de brujas, ellos eran los encargados de controlar a todos los seres sobrenaturales y castigar de ser necesario.  
Los géminis eran los líderes y cada año permitían la unión de brujos forasteros a su consejo. 

Bonnie estaba aprendiendo más sobre el mundo sobrenatural y su condición como bruja gracias a su Grams y a Kai. El brujo géminis era como un grimorio viviente lleno de conocimientos. Pero mas allá de su avance en las clases, nunca pudieron hablar sobre el consejo de brujas debido a que Kai prefería besarla en vez de hablar de política sobrenatural.

'¿Qué demonios, Kai?' Pensó Bonnie al escuchar las palabras de Luka, las túnicas del consejo eran sagradas.

"¿Esto?" Preguntó fingiendo confusión. "Es de Luke, él me pidió que lo use" inventó una excusa rápidamente.

"¿Por qué Luke te pediría eso? Las túnicas del consejo son sagradas y solo su dueño puede usarla"

'Blah, blah, blah...' era lo único que se reproducía en la cabeza de Kai cuando escuchaba la voz de Luka Martín. El brujo géminis encontraba a la mayoría de las personas molestados, pero con Bonnie todo era diferente. 

Cuando Kai estaba con Bonnie, él no podía tener suficiente de ella. Por eso ahora lo único que sentía era ganas de encerrar al brujo Martín en alguna celda del sótano así él podía continuar con la bruja Bennet sin interrupciones. Y en estos momentos, Kai sentía una gran molestia por la interrupción. Pero por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Bonnie usando su túnica del consejo.

Dios, esa era una vista que él quería apreciar por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, él podía apreciar la belleza de Bonnie en su habitación. Solo tenía que deshacerse de Luka Martín, así él y la bruja Bennett abandonaban el bosque e ingresaban al hogar Parker. Y Bonnie le había dado la idea perfecta para deshacerse del brujo.

Kai se concentró profundamente en el hechizo de apariencia que quería realizar. Este hechizo era simple, pero rara vez era usado. Kai pensó en la figura de su hermano Luke, se concentró hasta el mínimo detalle para obtener la apariencia desea y luego eliminó el hechizo de invisibilidad que lo ocultaba.

Imitando una llegada reciente al bosque, Kai se paró al lado de los dos brujos no géminis: "Bonnie, que bueno que te encontré" dijo Kai bajo la apariencia de Luke Parker. Bonnie le dio una mirada de '¿En serio?'. Ella podía reconocer a Kai en cualquier lugar, no importaba su apariencia.

Los hechizos de apariencia no eran muy utilizados debido a su fácil detección, cualquier bruja podía detectar la falsa apariencia. Pero ahora con 'Luke' frente a ellos, Bonnie podía apreciar el poder de Kai al realizar el hechizo fácilmente.

"¿Luke?" Luka Martín estaba confundido, ¿De dónde había salido el brujo géminis?.

"Sí, idiota" dijo 'Luke' con voz irritada, generando más confusión en Luka y que Bonnie ponga los ojos en blanco. "Idiota de mí por no decirte que estaría aquí, amigo" cubrió rápidamente su error Kai.

"Oh, no hay problema. Pensé que estabas con Liv en la casa" respondió el brujo Martín. 

"Sí, estaba con ella pero luego recordé que tenía que reunirme con Bonnie" Kai le dio una mirada significativa a la bruja para que le siga la corriente.

"Pero estamos realizando guardia con Bonnie" protestó Luka.

"Bueno, para eso estás aquí ¿No? Tú puedes quedarte haciendo guardia y yo me llevo a Bonnie" Kai no permitió que Luka responda sino que agarró la mano de Bonnie y rápidamente la llevó por el camino a la casa Parker. "Gracias, amigo" gritó Kai desde lejos a Luka, ignorando el grito del brujo Martín preguntando por el uso de la túnica sagrada en Bonnie.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa Parker, Kai deshizo el hechizo de apariencia que lo hacía ver como Luke.

Esta noche, todas las personas se encontraban en el bosque, ya sea para participar de la cacería o para hacer guardia. Debido a eso, la casa Parker en estos momentos se encontraba totalmente ausente de presencias que podrían molestarlos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Kai levantó a Bonnie e hizo que ella lo rodee con sus piernas, él pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella pegando sus cuerpos completamente. La túnica era una molestia de la que se ocuparían cuando lleguen a la privacidad del cuarto de Kai.

Kai quedó unos momentos mirando el rostro de ella con fascinación, tener la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca, apreciar su bella. Dios, él era tan afortunado de tener ese privilegio.

"No puedo creer que te hiciste pasar por Luke y engañaras a Luka" dijo Bonnie mientras le sonreía, totalmente ajena a la mirada de Kai sobre ella. "¿Kai?" Bonnie llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él y centro sus miradas.

"¿Sabes algo, Bonnie Sheila Bennet? Eres la mujer más hermosa y deslumbrante que he visto en mi vida"

"Okeeey..." le respondió insegura ella, Kai tenía esos momentos donde se ponía raro y soltaba comentarios como este de la nada. Igualmente ella prefería a un Kai distraído y halagador, que a un Kai homicida porque los habían interrumpido. "Creo que deberíamos entrar en la casa, antes de que alguien más nos pueda descubrir" Bonnie alejó una de sus manos del rostro de Kai y lo golpeó en el hombro. "Eso fue por hacerme usar esta túnica, por cierto"

Kai abrió la puerta de la casa y presionó a Bonnie contra la pared.

"Hey, no podía dejar que él te viera así" señaló el cuerpo de Bonnie por debajo de la túnica. "Además, era mi túnica del consejo o un disfraz de jirafa... No preguntes, fue una apuesta con Liv y lo único que tenía en casa en este momento" agregó él después de la mirada rara de Bonnie.

Como líder del aquelarre, su base se encontraba en Portland, específicamente la casa de su infancia. Pero Kai también era un hombre adulto que tenía su propio departamento a 20 minutos de su vieja casa, él solo regresaba para las reuniones del consejo o celebraciones.

Bonnie se rio de las palabras de él y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose en el progreso contra la pared. Kai se rio de ella y Bonnie hizo pucheros, ella estaba por reprenderlo por burlarse de su golpe cuando...

"Oh Dios mío" llegaron las palabras desde la escalera logrando que los dos se congelen en el momento.

Como uno mismo, los dos brujos volvieron la cabeza hacia la escalera encontrándose con Liv y... ¿Ese era Tyler? ¿Qué hacía Tyler en Portland? Más importante, ¿Qué hacía él en territorio Géminis?

"Oh, vamos ¿Justo ahora nos tenían que encontrar? ¿Alguien más nos quiere descubrir?" Kai largó la pregunta en tono frustrado. "Juro que si aparece mi padre no me podré contener"

"¿Bonnie?", "¿Tyler?" se preguntaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo con confusión ignorando la mirada atónita de uno de los Parker, mientras que el otro tenía una expresión asesina devuelta.

Liv había quedado petrificada en las escalares, ella no podía creer lo que veía. Su hermano y su mejor amiga juntos, asqueroso. También se sumaba el hecho de los habían atrapado a ella y Tyler, maldición.

Todo ser sobrenatural tenía que pedir permiso al líder del aquelarre para ingresar a territorio géminis.

"Maldición, no, ugh, asqueroso" empezó a decir Liv cuando salió de la estupefacción. "Necesito borrar eso de mi mente, definitivamente voy a borrar eso de mi mente. Y mis ojos, ¿A caso quieren que quede ciega" Liv le preguntó a Bonnie y Kai.

Kai rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su sissy. "Mira LivviePoo, se suponía que no había nadie en esta casa. Es más, tú tendrías que estar haciendo guardia con Luke en el bosque"

"Si, pero Luka Martín me dijo que él me cubría esta noche" murmuró por lo bajo la rubia, pero Kai la escuchó.

"Disculpa, ¿Dijiste Luka Martín? ¿Dejaste tu deber a un brujo no géminis una de las noches más importantes para el aquelarre? Claro, los idiotas ya tenían todo preparado" Kai se acercó a las escaleras y estaba por pararse enfrente de su hermanita cuando Tyler se interpuso en el camino. "Genial, incluso ya tienes la compañía preparada, ¿Quién demonios eres?" Tyler se encogió en el lugar, Kai tenía una mirada tan fría que lo primero que querías hacer era salir de su vista. Kai lo evaluó con la mirada, no muchas personas se atrevían a desafiarlo.

Las tres personas en la habitación miraron raro a Kai cuando empezo a reírse luego de unos segundos de evaluación al hombre lobo, fue una risa completa de felicidad y alegría. "¿A caso fuiste tan estúpida de permitirle la entrada a un perro?" Preguntó despectivamente Kai y todos se estremecieron ante sus palabras, pero el brujo no se detuvo. "Ahora eso no puede ser posible porque todo ser sobrenatural tiene que tener el permiso del líder para entrar y yo, LivviePoo, no recuerdo permitirle la entrada a este perro" Kai sonrió y Liv sintió que su sangre se congelaba anta las palabras de su hermano.

"Kai, es suficiente" le dijo Bonnie de manera dura. 

"Oh no Bonster, esto recién empieza" la travesura en la mirada del brujo era obvia. Como si sus palabras fueran un interruptor, Tyler sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, sentía su sangre bombeando más fuerte en su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron. Soltando un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, Tyler se tiró al piso y Liv se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado. Bonnie miró la situación con confusión, pero luego borró su mirada y centró una de furia en Kai.

"¿Qué demonios Malachai, qué le estás haciendo? Detente" la voz de ella no admitía discusión, por unos segundos la mirada de Kai vaciló pero luego su sonrisa y travesura volvieron.

"Pero no estoy haciendo nada Bon Bon" fingió una voz inocente el brujo. "¿Esto? Bueno, esto sucede cuando ingresas a territorio géminis sin permiso. Ahora mismo el cuerpo de Tyler está sufriendo una transformación interminable, ya sabes, no queremos que se transforme completamente y nos coma" se río con demasiada alegría.

Escuchando otro grito desgarrador de Tyler, Bonnie tomó su decisión. Usando un 'motus' ella mandó volando a Kai, que se encontraba parado al inicio de las escaleras, contra la pared a su izquierda, solo fue un metro.

Kai se sacudió del golpe y miró a Bonnie excitado. Claro, solo él podría tomar un golpe así como algo emocionante y no un ataque.

"Aw, ¿Ya empezamos los juegos preliminares, justo enfrente de mi hermanita y su perro? Maldición Bonster, no creí que fueras así" se burló él, pero cuando Bonnie solo lo miro enojada él suspiró. "Agh, arruinan la diversión. Está bien, solo lo hago por ti. Puedes ingresar a territorio géminis... perro" dijo Kai con voz frustrada y automáticamente Tyler dejó de retorcerse en el piso y toda la transformación paró.

"Maldito" llegó la voz enojada de Liv, ella se había separado de Tyler cuando dejó de transformarse y se acercaba Kai con paso enojado. 

"Esa no es la forma de agradecer a tu hermano" dijo de manera teatral Kai, como si él hubiera cumplido un acto generoso. "Dejo a tu perro ingresar a casa y así me pagas" chasqueó la lengua él. Liv hizo un hechizo donde la sangre de Kai hervía dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera ácido, pero no era mortal.

Kai mandó volando una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la escalera hacia Liv y la golpeó en la cabeza. Kai se sacudió el cuerpo como si solo hubiera sentido una pequeña molestia y se paró sobre su hermanita que se encontraba tirada en el piso debido al impacto de la mesa contra ella.

Kai hizo una falsa expresión triste y luego habló en voz baja. "Ahora, vas a olvidar que nos viste a Bonnie y a mí, nos dejarás en paz durante toda la noche y no le dirás a nadie sobre esto" la voz de Kai bajo unos cuando desniveles y fue dura. "¿Entendido?" Preguntó y le dio un pequeño aneurisma a su hermanita cuando ésta no respondió, generando un grito de ella.

Kai paró el hechizo cuando sintió que Bonnie lo pasaba por al lado y subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa.  
La bruja pasó junto a Tyler y le besó la frente luego de murmurar un pequeño hechizo para calmar el dolor. Luego de eso, ella siguió su camino hacia arriba.

Kai evaluó enfrentarse a Liv y su novio o seguir a Bonnie, la decisión era obvia así que suspiró y subió las escaleras tras la bruja. La vio ingresar al último cuarto a la izquierda, el cuarto de huéspedes y que pertenecía a Bonnie cuando venía a Portland.

"Bon, Bonster" la llamó cuando ella no se volteó, él estaba por ingresar al dormitorio cuando Bonnie le cerró la puerta en la cara. "¿Qué demonios? Vamos Bon, deja entrar" pidió.

"No, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" La voz enojada de Bonnie proclamo contra la puerta. "Todo esto es un desastre, Malachai. Atacaste a Tyler y Liv, no intervine porque ella es parte de tu loca familia y no pelea como esa es común entre ustedes" eso era verdad, él tenía enfrentamientos de ese tipo todo el tiempo con todos sus hermanos, era algo normal en el aquelarre mientras no llegara a ser letal. "Pero Tyler es mi amigo, ¿Sabes cuánto sufre con la transformación?"

"Oh, vamos Bon, el perro ingresó a territorio géminis de forma ilícita. Eso es algo común aquí cuando no tienes permiso del líder, no sé cómo lo habrá hecho Liv pero cualquier hechizo que haya usado no iba a durar mucho y tu amigo podía llegar a morir de la agonía y dolor" el se defendió, en realidad el hechizo de límite había sido creado hace años y estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de Kai cambiar esa regla. "Podría haberse puesto peor y yo les di un pase gratis para evitarlo, si alguien más descubriera a un hombre lobo sin autorización aquí lo hubieran asesinado sin preguntar, esa es la primer regla"

Bonnie tomó una gran inhalación de aire ante las crudas palabras de él, el aquelarre géminis podía a llegar a ser tan bárbaro y oscuro.

"Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás enojada conmigo, no hice nada malo" continuó Kai y rápida se retractó, a pesar de no verla, él podía sentir la mirada juiciosa de Bonnie a través de la puerta. "Okey, bien. Yo ataque a LivviePoo, pero hey, ella empezó" confesó entre sonrisas.

Bonnie estaba agradecida que haya una puerta entre ellos ahora mismo porque la sonrisa que había en su cara no podía ocultarla. Ella había la parte juguetona de Kai aunque este mal, pero no lo mostraba para no incitarlo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su propia testarudez, ella pasó sus manos por la túnica y luego se la sacó dejándola en un sillón al costado. Tomando una rápida decisión, ella fue hacia la puerta la abrió encontrándose con Kai parado justo enfrente.

Él al verla hizo pucheros y la miro con una cara triste. Bonnie se acercó a él y lo evaluó con la mirada.

"¿Podríamos, por favor, olvidarnos de los últimos 20 minutos y volver a donde lo habíamos dejado?" Preguntó Kai. "Prometo que luego le pediré disculpa a Liv" Bonnie alzó las cejas ante esas palabras, él nunca se disculpa con las otras personas. "En serio Bon, tuve una semana de mierda con todo lo del consejo y mi padre molestando de fondo. Lo único que me salvó de la locura y que cometa un homicidio fue la idea de poder verte hoy" él agarró las mejillas de ella, sus manos eran tan grandes en comparación a la cara de ella. La diferencia de tamaños entre los dos era perfecta, además ella podía ser pequeña pero feroz. 

"Está bien, pasa" murmuró ella y fue recibida con una brillante sonrisa por parte de él. Kai bajo sus labios y le beso la punta de la nariz en una muestra de cariño, no era una muestra de pasión sino una simple caricia tierna. "Pero te disculparas con Liv... No puedo creer que ella y Tyler nos descubrieran" se rió la bruja.

"Oh sí, Liv tiene el don de aparecer en los momentos más oportunos" mientras hablaba, Kai agarró los muslos de Bonnie y la hizo dar un saltito. Las piernas de ella lo rodearon.

Kai ingresó a la habitación y luego cerró la puerta con una patada. La noche no fue la esperada, pero al menos él tenía a su presa en sus manos y lo iba a disfrutar.


	2. La cacería (precuela)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba en mis borradores de historias (tengo como un millón de borradores para historias futuras) y me di cuenta que tenía este pedacito de "La cacería".  
> Esta parte iba a estar en el one-shot original, pero como se extendió tanto decidí sacarlo. Ahora dije "¿Por qué no lo subo?" Es importante, es cómo se conocieron Bonnie y Kai.

_**Portland, 1 año atrás** _

Bonnie ya estaba odiando Portland, desde un principio ella no quería estar en ese lugar pero le prometió a su Grams que estaría ahí. Ella era muy nueva en todo esto de la brujería y su Grams creía que la mejor manera de ayudarla era conociendo más brujos que no fueran Bennett.

Así fue como Bonnie conoció a los gemelos Parker, Olivia y Lucas. La familia Parker era muy unida a su Grams.

Liv y Luke asistían a la clase de ocultismo de su Grams, donde también iba Bonnie. Ella tuvo una conexión instantánea con los rubios, capaz porque fueron los primeros brujos de su edad que conocía pero en realidad eran agradables. Mientras que Liv podía ser tosca y fría, Luke era calmado y cálido; los dos se complementaban muy bien. Bonnie era calmada y prefería la paz, pero si alguien la molestaba, ella podía sacar su lado perra y enfrentarlos; tal vez por eso pudo formar una amistad con los rubios.

Formó una amistad muy fuerte con los gemelos, pero solo se juntaban para estudiar o se veían en clases. Bonnie sentía que la universidad estaba ocupando su vida completamente en este momento.

Así fue como los gemelos, aprovechándose de su amistad, le pidieron que disfrute la semana libre de exámenes para ir a Portland. El aquelarre Géminis se reunía en esta época del año para festejar la luna llena, que era cuando las brujas potenciaban su poder o algo así le dijo Liv, ella no le quiso decir mucho sino que la rubia proclamó que Bonnie tenía que estar ahí para vivir esa experiencia, mientras se reía. La bruja Bennett al principio no confío mucho en las palabras de Liv, pero después se reprendió a si misma, ¿Cuál era el problema de pasar una semana entera entre brujas? Ella podría aprender mucho y nadie la lastimaria.

Pero el mismo día de su salida a Oregon, Bonnie se había quedado dormida y casi pierde el vuelo por culpa de Damon. Dios, su mejor amigo tenía que dejar de tocar su celular. Luego, durante todo el vuelo, tuvo que sentarse al lado de una pareja que no podían mantener sus manos guardadas para si mismo, ella había visto y escuchado cosas que la seguirían de por vida.

Ahora se estaba bajando del taxi ya que los gemelos dijeron que se encontraban muy ocupados para buscarla en el aeropuerto y ella tendría que ir en taxi a un lugar en medio del bosque que desconocía, ¡Genial!.

Bonnie le agradeció al taxista y le dio el dinero del viaje. Caminó, lo que se sintió una eternidad, con su maleta más grande a cuestas porque según Caroline "¿Te vas durante una semana y solo llevarás un bolso? ¿Y si necesitas salir a correr o necesitas un vestido de gala o hace frío y solo llevas 2 sweater? Bonnie, como una de tus mejores amigas, me ofrezco a ayudarte a hacer tu maleta para el viaje". Así fue como Bonnie terminó con una maleta de 23 kilos para un viaje de una semana en Portland con todo tipo de ropa.

Se ánimo al sentir magia en el aire, la casa de los Parker debía encontrarse cerca. Camino dos metros más cuando lo sintió, fue como si hubiera atravesado una barrera, el aire se sintió tan denso durante unos segundos y luego una enorme casa apareció a la vista. Ella se maravilló, hace unos momentos no había nada en ese lugar y después apareció la casa. Maldición sí, ella amaba la magia a pesar de que era nueva en todo esto.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Llegó la pregunta con voz divertida a su costado. Ella se volteó y rápidamente soltó la maleta, pasando sus manos por su cabello para arreglarlo.

Tal vez Portland no era tan malo después de todo.

"Sí, acabo de llegar y necesito instalarme, así que ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar los gemelos Parker?" Bonnie agregó una sonrisa tímida al final.

Este hombre era muy lindo, pero primero tenía que encontrar a Liv y Luke, y asesinarlos por obligarla a venir a Portland cuando ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de esperarla en la entrada de la casa. Ellos sabían lo nerviosa que se encontraba por conocer a otros brujos, sobretodo a un aquelarre completo que la superaba en conocimientos mágicos.

Tal vez luego de instalarse, podía buscar a este chico y podrían encontrarse para hablar o salir. Ella en serio necesita salir con chicos, su última salida con un chico fue hace meses con Jeremy Gilbert, el hermano menor de Elena y su ex novio.

"Bueno parece que la caza va a ser interesante este año" las palabras que salieron de él la confundieron pero no lo mostró. "Soy Luka, por cierto, Luka Martín" al final se presentó.

"Bueno, soy Bonnie y no es por ser grosera pero en serio necesito encontrarme con los gemelos y tal vez descansar hasta la noche".

"Cierto, perdón. Te puedo ayudar con tu maleta y podemos buscarlos juntos" Luka no espero una respuesta y tomó su maleta mientras le sonreía. A ella le gustaba como sonreía Luka.

"Pero si no es la decepción de los Martín" Llegó una voz ronca. "¿Necesitas emboscar a tus presas para asegurarte de que te elijan en la cacería?" La pregunta fue hecha en un tono de tristeza falso.

Bonnie se volteó ofendida para ver a la persona que insultaba a Luka. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los idiotas e iba a devolver el insulto, aunque no iba dirigido a ella, cuando paró en seco.

Ella parpadeo para asegurarse que su visión no le fallaba, este tenía que ser uno de los hombres más caliente y atractivo que vio en su vida. Ella conocía hombres atractivos, después de todo era mejor amiga de Damon Salvatore, pero este hombre superaba todas sus expectativas.

Él era alto, tanto que ella tenía que alzar la vista para encontrarse con ojos grises que lucían como el cielo durante una tormenta, tenía barba pero no de manera exagerada sino que parecía ser una barba cuidada y ella quería pasar sus manos por las mejillas de él para sentir la picazón que causarían.

Tenia músculos pero no demasiados y debía ser unos años más grande que ella, parecia de 25 años. Él también la estaba evaluando a ella, la miró de arriba a bajo y después se mordió el labio lentamente.

Bonnie se encontraba maravillada con este hombre, pero todo se arruinó cuando él volvió a abrir la boca y ella cayó en la realidad.

"Woah, veo que estás subiendo tus estándares, Luka" el hombre camino al lado de Luka y le golpeó el hombro de manera amistosa pero su tono de voz indicaba burla. "Pero yo iría buscando otra persona, no creo que ella te elija".

Cuando el hombre se acercó a Bonnie y Luka, también una multitud de personas los empezaron a rodear para escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo. Bonnie quería gritarles que no eran tan disimulados como pretendían. 

"Woah, y yo no podía creer que una persona podía ser tan idiota y maleducada, creo que me equivoque" dijo Bonnie y le dio una sonrisa a los dos hombres. Ella no sabía a qué se refería este hombre con todo el asunto de la "cacería", pero ella no soportaba a las personas groseras.

Cuando ella le respondió eso al hombre, toda la multitud de alrededor hizo un ruido de asombro y la miraron con lástima para luego ver al hombre con temor.

Kai no podía creer lo que escuchó. Primero había discutido con su padre nuevamente sobre cómo debía dirigir el aquelarre, él solo había usado un hechizo de silencio y se divirtió viendo a su padre "hablar" cuando en realidad Kai no podía escuchar una palabra de lo que decía, después de 2 horas soportando a Joshua se aburrió y decidió cortar con toda la conversación, lo que llevó a otra media hora de discusión con su padre y que él termine enojado.  
¿Y ahora esta mujer lo quería insultar? Bueno, lo positivo de la situación era que ella era hermosa.

"Lo siento cariño, no nos han presentado. Soy Kai, el idiota y maleducado" se burló de sus palabras. "Claramente el gusto es tuyo" el líder Géminis no tenía idea de quién era está mujer, pero se veía caliente intentando insultarlo.

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, Kai aprovechó la situación y miró su trasero. "Puedo sentir tus ojos en mí y eres asqueroso" le dijo la bruja Bennett sin voltear a verlo. "Gracias por tu ayuda Luka, pero buscaré a los gemelos por mi cuenta" Bonnie agarró su maleta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa mientras los dos hombres la veían marchar.

"Tal vez esté año la cacería no será tan aburrida" pensó Kai.

  
_**______________**_

"Te voy a matar Olivia Parker" amenazó Bonnie a la rubia mientras movía su tenedor de forma exagerada, las dos se encontraban en el comedor. Liv agarró un arándano de su plato y se lo tiró a Bonnie golpeándola en la nariz. "Tienes suerte que tu retraso y el de Luke me ayudaron a conocer a alguien lindo, por lo menos disfrute la vista"

"¿Luka? El idiota no dejó de hablar de ti en todo el día" rodó los ojos la rubia. Bonnie llegó a la mañana y fue directo a descansar, por lo que eso dejó a Liv con la presencia de Luka Martín hablándole toda la tarde de la belleza de Bonnie y reclamandole por no haberlos presentado antes.

Bonnie hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios que trató de ocultar. Ella había pensado en Kai, ese hombre podía ser muy grosero pero ella no podía negar que él era muy atractivo. Luego pensó en Luka, también pensaba que era atractivo pero su mente solo recordaba el encuentro con el brujo géminis. Tal vez Kai era primo de los gemelos, tenían un gran parecido.

"Sí, claro, Luka" Bonnie miró la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante y luego preguntó en un tono curioso. "No me dijiste que tenías más familia" la rubia le dio una mirada interrogativa. "Kai, conocí a Kai también, ¿Él es tu...?" dejó las palabras en el aire.

"Ugh, él es una pesadilla" se lamentó Liv. "¿Qué te dijo? No ¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada, todo lo que sale de la boca de mi hermano no debería ser repetido nunca"

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Hermano?" Okey, ella no esperaba eso.

Liv estaba por replicar cuando una rosa negra apareció en el aire, flotando frente a Bonnie. 

"Uh-uh, parece que alguien tiene un pretendiente para la noche de la cacería" se burló Liv de su amiga.

Bonnie miró la rosa y estaba por agarrarla cuando Liv tomó su mano antes de que la toque. "Demonios, no Bonnie. No se tocan los objetos que se dan como muestra de atención a las presas. Si la tocas, estarías de acuerdo en tu cacería" la rubia evaluó la rosa. "Aunque es raro, nunca había visto que den rosas y menos negras" murmuró en voz baja.

Bonnie movió su mano lejos de la rosa. "¿Querrías explicarme primero que es esto de la cacería? ¿Y por qué me rogaste que venga?" levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

La rubia se vio culpable por un momento. "No me mates, por favor" le pidió y Bonnie ya se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntar. "La cacería es justamente lo que su nombre indica, los hombres nos cazan en el bosque donde la luna potencia nuestra magia.  
Los días previos a la cacería, los hombres nos muestran presentes, una vez que los tocamos, aceptamos ser sus presas, ¿A caso quieres que te cace un hombre que no conoces? Na-ah" alargó la palabra negativa. "Tienes que adivinar quiénes son tus pretendientes, eso lo hace más interesante y luego decides si aceptas o no"

"¿Y por qué nos cazan, Liv? ¿Qué hacen en el bosque?" Liv hizo un gesto obsceno con sus manos y Bonnie abrió los ojos. "¿Me invitaste a una maldita orgía, Olivia Parker?" Preguntó alterada la bruja Bennett

"¿Qué? Claro que no, solo estarías con una persona. Nunca dije orgía" se defendió Liv. Bonnie se paró de su asiento y estaba pasado por la puerta cuando chocó contra una superficie dura, ella levantó la vista y tragó saliva cuando vio a Kai.

"Bueno, hola otra vez extraña" la saludo con una sonrisa el brujo, ella no se encontraba de humor para lidiar con él. Casi había aceptado la invitación de un extraño a tener sexo con ella.

Agarrándose la cabeza por la frustración, ella realizó un simple hechizo. Bonnie movió a Kai unos metros lejos de ella y siguió su camino hacia su habitación. "No sé por qué fue eso, pero fue caliente" vino el grito detrás de ella que prefirió ignorar. "Auch, ¿Por qué me pegas?"

  
_**_______________**_

  
"No puedo creer que vinieras, traté de advertirte" le dijo Luke mientras caminaban por el bosque, era de noche y el aquelarre había propuesto una actividad. Tenían que buscar un collar, el primer brujo en lograrlo estaría librado de los deberes de mañana.   
Bonnie le dio una mirada escéptica. "En serio lo intenté, te dije que tenías que hacer el viaje con Jeremy ese fin de semana, enfrente de Liv, la última vez que nos vimos".

"Claro y yo iba a aceptar pasar un fin de semana con mi ex novio. Hey, tal vez podríamos hablar de cómo me engañó también" el sarcasmo era claro en su voz.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal esa vez que te dije que Damon te invitó a la mansión?" El brujo levantó las manos como si hubiera sido una gran idea.

"Sí, porque Damon invitaría a Elena también y prefería pasar el fin de semana viendo a mis mejores amigos teniendo relaciones mientras me ignoran. Definitivamente no" se burló la bruja.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio, Bonnie conjuro una bola de fuego frente a ellos para iluminar el camino.

"¿No deberíamos intentar algún hechizo para buscar el collar?" Le preguntó a Luke.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Los objetos están encantados para que no sean rastreables" él luego sonrió y extendió una mano. "Pero siguen siendo objetos Parker-Bennett, tal vez sepa una forma de buscarlo" ella lo miró sorprendida por la noticia. "¿Por qué crees que tu Grams es tan amiga de mi aquelarre? Las Bennett tienen historia con los géminis" le reveló.

Bonnie tomó la mano de él sin dudar. Luke empezó a recitar y Bonnie lo escuchó durante unos minutos para luego repetir las palabras.

La magia de los dos brujos se enlazó, fue una sensación cálida y reconfortante, justo como se sentía Bonnie cuando estaba con Luke. Era la sensación de tener otro brujo a tu lado, la sensación de pertenencia.

Luego de un gran suspiró, Luke retiró sus manos y le sonrió. "Vamos, ya sé dónde está el collar" el brujo camino unos metros más y metió su mano en el tronco hueco de un árbol. "Ta-da" Luke le mostró el collar y Bonnie sonrió en respuesta, él le pasó el collar y ella lo inspeccionó.

Había algo en ese collar que llamaba la atención de Bonnie, ella no podía apartar la vista de éste.

"¿Tanta búsqueda por esto? Es lindo, ¿Cómo me queda?" Bonnie se probó el collar y volteó a ver a Luke cuando no recibió respuesta. "¿Luke?" Miró alrededor, el brujo no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Oh, yo creo que te queda muy bien, Bonster" Bonnie se dio vuelta asustada ante las palabras inesperadas. Allí se encontraba, recostado contra un árbol, Kai vistiendo unos jeans negros con camisa negra. "¿Sabes? Fue muy grosero de tu parte no decirme tu nombre, tuve que hacer una investigación para descubrir quién eres Bonnie Bennett" hizo un puchero el brujo géminis.

"¿Dónde está Luke?" Le preguntó ella cuando puedo salir de su sorpresa al verlo.

"Auch, ¿Por fin estamos los dos solos y preguntas por mi hermano? Algo debo estar haciendo mal" se agarró la barbilla simulando duda.

Bonnie lo miró sin poder creerlo. "¿Es una maldita broma? ¿Tu hermano acaba de desaparecer y tú intentas coquetear?"

Kai se mordió el labio y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de ella, acariciandola suavemente. "No, Bon. Luke no desapareció, yo hice que se fuera" confesó. 

Bonnie tragó saliva nerviosa, sentía que el toque de Kai era electrizante. Ella se separó unos centímetros nerviosa y fingió arreglar su vestido corto, como si eso le llamara más la atención que tener al brujo géminis frente a ella. 

Kai tomó la cara de ella con ambas manos y junto sus miradas. Bonnie sentía que no podía apartar la vista, los ojos grises de Kai eran de un color único y hermoso, ella quería mantener la mirada de él sobre ella por siempre.

Él sonrió y ella copió el gesto de forma automática. Bonnie sentía que su cerebro se encontraba lleno de endorfinas que adormecian sus sentidos y solo la hacían sentir felicidad.

Kai empezó a acariciar las mejillas de ella con los pulgares y acercó más sus rostros. Los labios de los dos solo se encontraban a milímetros, una mínima distancia que podía pasar inadvertida si alguien miraba la situación de afuera. "Gracias" la voz ronca de él susurró generando una mínima fricción entre sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" Bonnie no quería romper el momento, solo susurró la pregunta en voz baja.

"Por encontrar el collar y aceptar la cacería al tocarlo" Kai se alejó unos centímetros y Bonnio puso cara de confusión, ella no entendía. Ellos estaban apunto de besarse, ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente se encontraba hecha un desastre en este momento. Por suerte, él siguió hablando. "Oh, ¿No lo escuchaste? No tienes que tocar los objetos Bon, y este collar era mi presente hacia ti como presa. Gracias por encontrarlo, ¿O debería agradecer a Lucas? Bueno, no importa" él terminó de alejar sus cuerpos y le mostró el collar que tenía en la mano, collar que anteriormente se encontraba en el cuello de Bonnie.

La bruja Bennett se tocó el cuello, para cerciorarse de que objeto no se encontraba más allí. El brujo géminis hizo un saludo militar y luego desapareció del bosque, literalmente desapareció. Bonnie odiaba cuando Luke y Liv también usaban ese hechizo, ella sabía que era una marca registrada de los Géminis.

Suspirando frustrada, ella inició el camino devuelta a la casa Parker, ¿En qué problemas se había metido al tocar el collar?

**________________**

  
Bonnie se encontraba trotando por los alrededores de la casa Parker. Ayer a la noche, luego de volver del bosque sola, se había unido a la reunión donde anunciarían a los ganadores de la actividad; sorprendentemente ella y Luke fueron declarados ganadores a pesar de que Kai les había robado el collar. Cuando ella había mirado a Kai expectante, él solo le guiño el ojo. Cuando ella intentó preguntarle a Luke a dónde lo había mandado Kai, el rubio la miró confundido, él no se acordaba de eso. Luke le dijo que recordaba encontrar el collar y que luego fueron hasta la casa juntos. Era obvio que Kai había jugado con la mente de su hermano de alguna forma.

Bonnie paró un momento para ajustarse los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte y luego empezó a estirar las piernas. Sentía que salir a correr por la mañana la ayudaba a aclarar la mente, la ayudaba a pensar mejor.

"Hola, extraña" vino el saludo a su costado y Bonnie miró a su costado, descubriendo a Luka Martín. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver al brujo desde que llegó y hoy a la noche sería la cacería, por lo que mañana ella ya se volvería a Mystic Falls. "Haz estado desaparecida"

Bonnie se sentó en el piso y se estiró para estirar la pierna izquierda. "Lo siento, Liv y Luke me tienen ocupada"

El brujo solo asintió con la cabeza y también se sentó en el piso frente a ella. "¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en la cacería y tal vez..."

"Luter y Bonster, que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí" Kai llegó frente a ellos interrumpiendo las palabras de Luka. El brujo géminis se encontraban vistiendo joggings y camiseta deportiva color azul oscuro para hacer ejercicio. Luka murmuró por lo bajo 'es Luka' y Kai le dio una mirada despectiva. "Sí, lo que sea, amigo"

"¿Qué haces aquí? Tu odias hacer ejercicio" le reclamó Luka y Kai le golpeó el hombro de manera juguetona.

"Eso no es verdad, amo el ejercicio. Soy un aficionado al ejercicio, podría correr todo el tiempo, es mi pasatiempo favorito" al finalizar de hablar, Kai miró a Bonnie expectante pero la bruja Bennett solo continuaba estirandose mientras los ignoraba.

"Los dejo que continúen hablando, yo me voy" Bonnie se paró y continuó un trote lento ingresando al bosque.

"Hey no, espera, podría acompañarte" Kai troto al lado de ella, Luka quedando atrás de los dos ya que el brujo Martín no tenía ropa para hacer ejercicio.

Bonnie le dio una mirada de costado y se encogió de hombros. Continuaron con un breve trote por unos minutos y Kai empezó a disminuir la velocidad.

"¿Lista para la cacería de esta noche? Porque déjame decirte que ya tengo todo preparado, hasta te voy a dar ventaja. Puedes ocultarte o usar cualquier hechizo, igual te encontraré" trató de hacer conversación Kai y Bonnie paró de repente para voltear y caminar hasta él. Ella le golpeó el pecho con un dedo.

"Tú, narcisista, idiota y manipulador. No voy a participar en las actividades perturbadoras de tu aquelarre, y mucho menos estaría contigo" la expresión de Kai no se inmutó ante el arrebato de ella, sino que sonrió.

Bonnie se perdió durante unos segundos mirando la sonrisa de Kai, maldición, ver esa expresión en la cara de él era la vista más perfecta que la bruja Bennet había visto en su vida. 

Kai agarró la muñeca de Bonnie para que lo deje de golpear y la acercó, haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen. "Aww, Bonster, lastimas mis sentimientos" bajó su otra mano libre por la cintura de ella y afianzó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de ella. "Además, ayer a la noche no decías lo mismo, ¿O debería decir no actuaba así?" Él acercó sus rostros y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

Bonnie trató de alejarse, pero Kai tenía un agarre fuerte sobre ella. Pensando en otra táctica, ella pasó sus manos por los brazos de él como si fuera una caricia y el agarre de Kai sobre ella se aflojó un poco. "Tienes razón, ayer no decía lo mismo" Kai la miró con un expresión de duda pero expectante. "Debe ser que la locura de tu aquelarre es pegadiza, mejor me alejó" seguido Bonnie le dio un pequeño aneurisma que logró que Kai la suelte y quedé arrodillado en el piso. "¿Qué decías, Kai?, ¿Qué lastime tus sentimientos" se burló. "Podría hacerme más que eso y ni lo verías venir" Bonnie quiso hacer una salida triunfal pero un muro invisible se interpuso en su camino.

Kai estaba con una mano levantada apuntando a ella. "¿Sabes qué esto solo me hace desearte más? Que empiece la cacería, Bon" con una última sonrisa, él bajó el hechizo y Bonnie pudo continuar su camino hacia la casa Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Debería escribir como terminó esa noche? 🤔, sería como Bonnie y Kai empezaron a tener relaciones y cómo ella descubrió que él es el líder.


End file.
